Love Is Lovely, but Gives You a Lot of Trouble
by maqigirl
Summary: Callahan return from a vacation happy and at peace. After less than an hour everything has changed. A person she didn t expect have come back to the academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I read the first PA fiction on this site and loved the paring. Callahan is really my favourite and have always been. So when this good author wrote about her and Eugene Tackleberry, I LOVED IT! So I use that pairing. Don´t like? Don´t read.**

**English isn´t my first language and I really suck at spelling and grammar so if you find anything that is wrong pleas do correct me, one of the reasons I´m doing this is because I want to improve my writing skills. **

**Love ya all, love reviews. Review and I continue with the next chapter. I might continue anyway. I really should Wright my English essay but I got inspiration when looking at the third PA movie.**

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I don´t own anything more than just the idea and a few made-up character. **

_**AND PLEASE:**_** In my fiction Callahan is single and so is Tackleberry. (Easier that way)**

_**AND 2**__**nd**__** PLEASE:**_** Things I don´t know, I make up.**

Love Is Lovely, but Gives You a Lot of Trouble

**Chapter 1**

Tomorrow was the first day of a new "term". New cadets would arrive within 24 hours. Callahan and Hooks had just returned to the academy. They left for Greece the day after the last cadets graduated and have been gone for almost a month. It was a nice trip but it´s always good to be home.

They had just parked the car when Jones and Hightower came up to theme.

"Hey! Hooks. Meeting in one hour." Jones said with a little smile on his lips. "Good to have you back"

"Thanks" Hooks said with a smile just before she hugged Jones.

Hightower took up some of the bags she just had pulled out of the trunk. "Is it just you?"

"No, I´m here too" Callahan said when she emerged from the driver seat. It had been some problem with the pedals when driving back from the airport, so she had cheeked them up.

Jones and Hightower smiled and she did to. "You look healthy and tanned" Jones said. Hooks gave him a glare. "You look healthy to, Hooks. Tanned? No, not so much. I thought that colour came natural for you"

"Hey..." Hooks said, obviously fake insulted. She hit him lightly on the arm and they all laughed.

When all bags were out and the car locked, they started walking to the girls rooms. Callahan and Hooks did tell the boys about their vacation. And then Hightower and Jones informed the girls about the latest happenings at the academy.

"The best news we can inform you about is that Tackleberry is back. To teach" Jones med a noise sounding mysteriously like an old western theme that always came around when it was time for duelling.

"That is really great!" Hooks sounded happy. Callahan gave a fake smile. No one new about her history with Tackleberry. Well, you couldn´t call it a history... not really. It was almost a year ago since Eugene left the academy to go study the police work in L.A. and, of course when a police officer leave, they had a goodbye-party. That party, that was were it all started and... Well ended, also.

*Flashback*

_After a few drinks and a lot of talking and joking, the group (Hightower, Jones, Tackleberry, Callahan, Hooks and Nick) left the mess for their rooms. Outside the mess they split up. Hooks was going to the bathroom, Hightower, Nick and Jones headed to their rooms so that left Callahan and Tackleberry. _

"_You want a night cap, Debbie?" He didn´t use her nickname a lot but she really liked it._

_She giggled a little "Sure you can handle it? Wouldn´t want a hangover tomorrow, huh?" she teased._

_Smiling he said "I think I´ll have one anyway" He moved a little closer to her and put his hand on her back. She looked a little shocked but after giving the smiling Eugene a look, the shock disappeared. She smiled back. "Maybe then"_

_She didn´t know how it happened but suddenly his lips were against her and they stood there entwined, kissing passionately. It felt so good! She surely felt a lot of different emotions running through her body. First there was passion and lust; she wanted this contact so badly! Then it was guilt, this wasn´t suppose to happen! Not between colleagues, it was against the rules. Then she remembered that he should leave in the morning so they weren´t colleagues anymore actually. She felt sorry to. Sorry that he would leave in like 10 hours. All these emotions in just a few seconds._

_He pushed her up against the wall. His tongue liking her lips asking for permission to enter, which she gladly gave. Their tongues fiercely discovering each others mouths. She wrapped her legs around his hips and at the same time feeling how aroused he really was. A mourn escaped from his throat. One of her hands in his hair and the other one on his neck; pulling him closer. _

"_Oh my good!" Callahan and Tackleberry froze. Slowly they looked at their left, just to see Commandant Lassard standing there; looking shocked, in his pyjamas and carrying his fishbowl. Why the hell did he carry that thing around the academy at two pm?_

_She unwrapped her legs and sat slowly down her feet at the floor. He took a step away from her but they were still standing close. "I´m sorry Commandant" she quietly said looking on to the floor. _

"_I´ve seen a lot of things at this academy but this was a total new experience for me. I think I just got a little shocked, that´s all." And shocked he looked. Callahan slowly pulled some hair behind her ear. The silence was uncomfortable and neither she nor Eugene new what to say._

"_I think we should call this a night. Tackleberry, I wish to speak to you. Care to join me for a little walk?"_

"_Sure, sir" He looked at Callahan. She forced a little smile and nodded to him. Then he left with Lassard and she went to her room. She didn´t see him the next day._

*End flashback*

After settling in at her room and changing to her police uniform she and Hooks went to the meeting room together. Almost everyone had already come, not Harris and Proctor but they´ll be there. Tackleberry wasn´t there either. Thank god! She wasn´t scared of seeing him but she just didn´t know what to say.

All sat down and one minute before the set time, Harris wound his way in followed by his little lapdog; Proctor. Lassard entered exactly at time with (Oh my freaking god!) Tackleberry.

"Hello everyone. I hope you had a nice little holiday and now are ready for a new group of cadets. From now on we have a new instructor, in gun practice (no shit Sherlock?)Some of you know him already, it´s Sergeant Tackleberry!"

"I´m happy to be back at the academy. I´m also happy to see all my friends again. Thank you for this opportunity Commandant, you won´t regret it" He sat down diagonally across from Callahan. Their eyes locked for a moment and he smiled. She couldn't help to smile back. When Lassard started talking their attention where driven back to him.

"Okay, I think it will be best if you work together in pairs tomorrow. When the new cadets are coming, it´s always much noise and a lot of disorganization. The pairs will be: Hightower and Nick... Jones and Hooks... Harris and Proctor... Callahan and Tackleberry..."

Callahan didn´t here anymore names after that. This was just perfect, PERFECT! She didn´t even get one day to mentally prepare herself to face him again and she would have to working with him the whole bloody day. It was just her luck.

She looked up at him again. Obviously he had observed her for a while, because when she looked up their eyes met once again. He smiled again. Oh my god, he looked so good smiling. Nothing could happen between theme, colleague relationships were forbidden. Better trying to stop anything before it happened. She swallowed... this term was going to be hell.

**AN: Hey, what do you think? Like? Dislike? Please tell me. I would like to know. This series could be M rated later on. Maybe... Okay, what should happen the next day? Any suggestions? Value your opinions. Hope you like it... **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I don´t own anything more than just the idea and a few made-up character. **

_**AND PLEASE:**_** In my fiction Callahan is single and so is Tackleberry. (Easier that way)**

_**AND 2**__**nd**__** PLEASE:**_** Things I don´t know, I make up.**

Love Is Lovely, but Gives You a Lot of Trouble

**Chapter 2**

Waking up at 6 am was never something Captain Debbie Callahan appreciated but there was nothing to do if you wanted that pay check once a month. She hadn´t slept good, haunted by Eugene's smile.

After the meeting, the day before, she actually managed to avoid him until dinner time. That could be because she locked herself away in her room. She wasn´t going to go down to the mess at dinnertime if not Hooks and a instructor named Karen North had fiercely knocked on her door until she opened it and came along.

Hooks was Callahans best friend but she hadn´t told her about what happened with Tackleberry that spring night. It wasn´t that they had sex but she knew that if Lassard hadn´t came along with his damd fishbowl, they would. If Callahan told Hooks about their little "thing" she wouldn´t hear the end of it.

At dinner she sat at a four table with Hooks, North and Nick. Nick flirted shamelessly with Karen but she didn´t really cared about him at all. Hooks had noticed that Callahan sneaked away after the meeting and that her happy mood had left after the same time as well. After dinner they left for her room to talk.

"What happened? You was so happy on the ride back from the airport and now you look like the wind has left the sail"

Callahan looked at Hooks. It was just her that could use a metaphor like that in this situation. "Is something wrong?" She didn´t know what to say. Everything had become wrong but she couldn´t tell Hooks that, or could she? If she gave a hint so she wouldn´t actually have to say it...

"It´s just that I didn´t really expected something coming back when we got here" Now she was a little clever, she said something, not someone.

"What? The only new thing back is Tackleberry..." She put her hand over her mouth and looked shocked at Callahan looking for a confirmation. That she got when Callahan avoided her eyes and looked down on the floor looking embarrassed. "But... how... when... what... You didn´t tell me?"

"Nothing really happened. Nothing to worry about"

"Of course something happened! I know you, you wouldn´t get this worked up about something if 'nothing' had happened" She did have a point there.

"I really don´t know what to say. It was at the goodbye-party we fixed for him when he left. "

"When? I don´t remember seeing you do something special, and believe me, I would remember that"

Callahan had no doubt she would have. "You remember when we left the mess and all just split up?"

"Yes..." Hooks looked like she was thinking really hard to remember anything improper happening then.

"All you guys left and it was just me and Tackleberry left. Then he offered me a nightcap. I think I said something about having a hangover the next day. I´m not really sure about exactly what we said but I remember him putting a hand on my back and the next minute we were kissing like maniacs"

Hooks gasped. "You did? I never thought you liked him like that!"

"Neither did I. But... when we kissed... I knew I felt something for him"

"Naw... That´s so cute! And now he is back" Callahan could here the exited tone in Hooks voice.

"Well... you really haven't heard what happened next. It was son embarrassing" she put her hands on her face, almost blushing just remembering.

"Do tell me!" Hooks was very interested now and wanted all the nice details.

"He had me up at the wall, my legs around him and then we heard someone saying 'Oh my Good'. We looked up and it was the Commandant. With his fishbowl. He stood there looking really shocked"

Hooks giggled "I think I would be slightly shocked to. I mean you and Tackleberry! The two toughest polices at the academy making out against a wall." Now they both laughed.

"Yeah, I see your point" Callahan said, still laughing.

They talked for a while after that and when the clock was almost midnight they had called it a night. It felt like everything would be alright.

Now, lying in her bed, Callahan wasn´t s sure anymore. She had thought it before; this 'term' was going to be hell.

Getting up, showering, putting on her uniform and fixing her looks took almost an hour. Then she went down for breakfast, not because she was hungry (actually quite the opposite) but she promised Hooks to go down there. Hooks sat at a larger table today, accompanied by Jones, Hightower and Nick. Callahan picked up her breakfast, a bowl with a little yoghurt, and went to sit on Hooks side. The place next to Callahan was still empty but otherwise the table was now full.

"Had a good sleep?" Hooks asked Callahan with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Not very but I can handle it" The guys obviously didn´t notice this little exchange of words.

"So how do you think this new 'term' will be like?" Nick asked.

"Probably like they always have been" Jones said. "We have to make theme feel at home and be nice while training. This time we won´t scare the shit out of theme within a week. Right Hightower?"

Hightower raised his eyebrow looking at Jones "I just helped those guys to understand why you take orders"

They all laughed. Callahan remembered what happened. A few cadets didn´t want to go out there and run in the mud one day when the rain was pouring down, so Hightower decided to help theme understand that you do as you're told at the academy. He made those guys go out there in nothing at all and made theme do push ups in the mud before they had to run ten laps around the school grounds chased by his police dog. It was actually funny. It seamed mean but it wasn´t.

"Sorry I´m late" Callahan was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Oh yes, Tackleberry stood there with his breakfast trey, ready to join theme. Now she realised that the only place that was empty was beside her. This day couldn´t start any better, could it?

He sat down. Callahan looked down in her yoghurt, feeling her appetite leave.

"So how was L.A.?" She think it was Nick that asked, but wasn´t really sure. She didn´t really pay attention.

"It was okay. Warmer than here but I missed you guys." At this, under the table, he put a hand on Callahans knee. Her eyes snapped up from the bowl at Eugene. He was eating his cereals not looking like anything was going on.

"Did you meet any gals down there?" Jones sounded interested, she knew these guys attitude. They talked openly about that sort of stuff, but she didn´t think that Eugene said anything about what happened between them. At least they never said anything even hinting that they knew.

Tackleberry looked up at the smiling Jones "Nah. Didn´t feel interested in something like that when I was gone" All the boys looked chocked at this statement. Obviously, they didn´t understand that!

"Why not?" Nick asked. Tackleberry shrugged "Had my mind on something else" Callahan could feel his hand squeezing her knee. Why didn´t she just take his hand away? This wasn´t right, but she just couldn´t bring herself to do it.

"Okay. Didn´t you even kiss someone?" Callahan felt like this was a conversation she really didn´t want to hear and on the look on Hooks face, neither did she.

"No" he simply said. The mouths of Nick and Jones opened in shock. To them, this was an unimaginable situation. Hightower looked shocked as well but nothing compared to the other ones.

"Oh my god! When did you last kiss anyone?" Of course, her normal luck, that the conversation was coming to this.

"Around a year" While he said this his hand moved further up Callahans leg. That was it. She stopped his hand and put it back on his own leg. The conversation continued, thank god they left that subject. The problem was that Tackleberry at one point put his hand back on her thigh. She put her hand on top of his and grabbed it and made it go back to his own leg.

"Hooks, let´s go. I wanna talk to you before the cadets be here" At this both of theme stood up and left.

Of course Callahan told Hooks everything when they left the building.

At 10 am the first busses started to role in, soon followed by a few private cars. Like Lassard said, there was a lot of noise and disorganisation. Callahan and Tackleberry were at the busses, greeting cadets and make theme to get to right place. After three busses there was a pause. They were just standing by a tree waiting for next buss (They said it was going to be like six, but you´re never sure)

"So, how have you been this year?" Tackleberry seemed nervous.

"Okay I guess. Hooks and I was in Greece a few days ago"

"Sounds nice. That´s why you´re so tanned?"

She just nodded and looked against the gates. Two hands were placed on her hips. She felt him standing just behind her head over her right shoulder. "Did you miss me?" She could feel the warm breath on her neck. She didn´t know what to answer. She did but how would she say that. Did he miss her? Why did he do this to her? Did he still want her? The last thing made her think. If so, was it just for sex or for something more?

"I... ehm..." she said. One of his hands caresses its way to her stomach. "Why do you do this?" she suddenly asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I missed you" he simply said. She could hear that he smiled. He kissed her neck. She shivered, that felt so damn good.

"Eugene... Please stop" she said. What if someone saw this? They should do their job and not this. Better stop know before it´s to late.

"Why?" He kissed her neck again.

She detached herself from his arms, stepping away and turned around. Now facing him she said "It´s not right. I´m not willing to risk my job for this"

He stepped closer to her, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on her back. "You were willing to risk it a year ago"

She closed her eyes and swallowed. That argument was the only one that she didn´t know how to answer. "That was then, this is now" A weak argument and they both new it.

"Debbie..." He was talking slowly and low. That voice was so sexy.

Suddenly a horn chimed and they moved quickly away from each other. There were no more pauses between the busses from then, much to Callahans delight. After the late buss she joined the other polices on the great lawn were the cadets lined up. She stood next to Jones.

Tackleberry had she gotten rid of, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I don´t own anything more than just the idea and a few made-up character. **

_**AND PLEASE:**_** In my fiction Callahan is single and so is Tackleberry. (Easier that way)**

_**AND 2**__**nd**__** PLEASE:**_** Things I don´t know, I make up.**

Love Is Lovely, but Gives You a Lot of Trouble

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks has gone by. Callahan is more distressed by every day and all because of one person. For three weeks Eugene Tackleberry had been a pain in the ass! At least for Debbie Callahan.

If they had a relationship she wouldn´t have a problem with him at all but unfortunately for both of them knew it couldn´t happen. Well, Callahan knew it couldn´t happen and Tackleberry maybe did (She really didn´t know what he was thinking from time to time)

Callahan really liked Eugene, oh yes she did, but that didn´t help her coming to the problem that a relationship between colleagues was forbidden. Debbie had worked for her position in the police force for more than ten years and wasn´t fond of the idea to let it all be a waste just for a man. That sounded cruel, she really knew that, unfortunately she didn´t want to risk her career.

Eugene Tackleberry was a man with a strong mind. Callahan thought she made it pretty clear to Eugene that she wasn´t up for anything at all with him. She thought that she made it pretty clear she wasn´t going to risk her job. On top of that, she had said it while he stood close behind her, his hands on her body and his lips on her neck. Even though these circumstances she had been able to tell him she didn´t wasn´t willing to risk it all.

Even though she did his thing really clear to him hell had been upon her. For three bloody weeks he hadn´t given up. He was almost always right next to her on meals trying to touch her and that's why she just ate in the mess when it was enough people there to fill a whole table before Tackleberry got there. Sometimes she sat down at a two man table whit just Hooks or (happened quite a few times now on) Hightower. He was really friendly but that was something he didn´t show enough.

Tackleberry was always trying to talk to her, not just in the mess, but everywhere. That was really hard to ignore but she thought she did good these weeks. He had followed her a few times as well (that was one of the creepiest thins she had EVER been trough)

When Eugene Tackleberry put a thought in his head it rarely left before it was done. It was really not good for Callahan and her situation.

Hooks didn´t talk about Tackleberry a lot but she was always interested knowing his latest 'moves'.

One Friday afternoon Callahan and Hooks had dinner and right out of the blue Hooks asked:

"How is it going with Tackleberry?"

Callahan almost chocked on her food. This hadn´t she expected. "Going and going. It isn´t really going anywhere and that´s the whole point"

"Why not? A little romance wouldn´t hurt! I know you like him"

If looks would kill Hooks would have fallen down on the floor. Callahan was angry; Hooks was supposed to be on her side. Had she used everything she had said just to take the opposite opinions and join Tackleberrys side?

"You know damned well that it only would give me a lot of trouble! I was be sacked and he is probable only after the one night stand he didn´t got a year ago" she hissed.

Hooks put her hands up like she was arrested "Okay, okay... I got your point but no one would ever have to find out if that was the thing. He likes you, you like him and you want each other."

"But if Lassard found out..."

"Do you plan on inviting him over to watch, huh?" Hooks interrupted giggly.

Callahan just gaped. Had Hooks really suggested that she should have an affair with Tackleberry behind everyone's backs and that she should start to sneak around.

Hooks laugh seeing the look on Callahan's face. "The cat caught your tongue?"

"Hooks, you... how... what... but... Who are you and what have happened to the real Hooks?" Now they laugh together. "I never thought I would ever hear YOU suggesting anything like that!"

"Yeah, me neither but it felt like you could use an advice, likely or not."

"True. So true"

Hooks would never suggest such a thing if drastic measures wasn't needed and they really were. Her friend had a big problem and it kept her from being her normal self. Hooks needed to do something and she had an idea.

"Jones! Can I talk with you?"

"Sure right. What´s up?"

"Well... I had an idea and I need your help." She sounded really mysterious.

Jones looked at her expression and smiled a little. "What idea?"

"We can´t talk about it here. Follow me" Than she dragged him away to her room.

"So, what is this mysterious plan? And what the hell does it concern?"

"You know Tackleberry quite well doesn´t you?" Backup checks first, introduction later.

"Yeah I do, How come you wonder?" Jones was confused. What had Tackleberry to do with this?

Hooks giggled at Jones´s confusion. "Have he said anything about if he is interested in anyone particular? Like someone here at the academy?" By every question his face got more and more interested "Like Callahan?"

How the hell did she know Tackleberrys interest in Callahan? Jones was perplexed.

"How do you..."

"How do I know about that he likes Callahan?"

"Yeah, I mean, has he told you anything?"

"He haven´t told me anything but I can see it. He is so obvious! So do tell me all little dirty stuff about this" Hooks raised her eyebrows two times by this.

Jones laughed. "And why do you think I know any 'little dirty stuff' about this?"

"Because you are you and I know you!"

"Oh, you know me so well." He just looked around the room.

"So?" Hooks asked impatiently.

"So what?" Jones knew exactly what she meant but played dumb.

"What do you know? Has he said anything about her? Does he like her? Have he told you what have happened these weeks? Have he..."

"Hey, hey, hey! I can only ask one question at the time. Okay, first question"

"Does he like her?" Hooks got right to the BIG question. This was important.

"Yes, he does. " Hooks giggled

"I knew it! Yes! This is so perfect!"

"Huh? Come again?" Jones really didn´t get it.

"You see. He like her and she like him. We have to fix them up!"

"We do? Are you sure she likes him? I mean... she haven´t really showed that"

"Of course she haven´t! She is a captain and worked for it a long time. If she get caught with a colleague again she probably get sacked!"

"Wow, wow, wow! WHAT? Again? Something between these guys happened before?"

The look Hooks gave him said 'You guys don´t really know anything, do you?'

"What?" Jones looked at her.

"Arghhhhhhhhh... what do you know exactly?"

"Tackleberry fell in love with Callahan before he left and missed her when he was gone and he have tried to talk to her and tell her about his feeling since he came back. What! I don´t now anymore?"

"Okay. I trust you on that subject. Wanna know what happened before he left?" Her eyebrows showed him it was something worth listening to.

He nodded and she told him everything she had found out. After the story he just sat there and looked at her with his mouth a little open.

"Oh my god! I´m in! We must fix those two back together. An d hell yeah I cover for them from Lassard, Harris or the boot licker Proctor"

"Good! This is how we shall do it..."

Callahan just got herself ready for bed when she heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"It´s me, Hooks" Callahan felt relieved that it wasn´t Eugene. She opened the door and let Hooks in.

"So what´s up? Anything happened?"

Hooks looked mysteriously on Callahan before she said "Well, you see, we have planned to have a little games night tomorrow. "

"Oh" This hadn´t Callahan expected. "Who´re coming?"

"Oh, just a few people. Me, Jones, Hightower, North, Nick and you. If you come that will say."

A games night huh? That could be fun. Hadn´t have those in a while.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at eight in my room. See you there?"

Callahan smiled. "Yeah, why not."

Hooks felt relived. She smiled big. "Good. See ya! Good night"

"Good night"

Hooks was happy she said yes. She knew she only did because she didn´t say that Tackleberry also was coming. Oh, this should be fun!

**Hope you like it! I have finally made a plan for each chapter so it will be a more organized story than my very first one did. (Believe me; IT SUCKED!) Sorry it took a while to update. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I don´t own anything more than just the idea and a few made-up character. **

_**AND PLEASE:**_** In my fiction Callahan is single and so is Tackleberry. (Easier that way)**

_**AND 2**__**nd**__** PLEASE:**_** Things I don´t know, I make up.**

_**PS.**_** This is the really really hardest chapter to write. Just saying. That´s why it took a long time to update. Sorry... And the story have been to easy this far. So... let´s sea if I can (as we say in Swedish but in English) Mix up the kettle. Here we go. R&R**

_**AND:**_** I write in meters and kilos. We use it and it comes natural. The clock is like am and pm even if we don´t use it in Sweden but I´ve learned that. Hope you don´t mind.**

Love Is Lovely, but Gives You a Lot of Trouble

**Chapter 4**

"Hooks! Hooks!" Jones shouted and ran after her. She saw him and stopped.

"What?"

"Have you thought this thru?" He looked nervous.

"Yeah, I really have. He want her, she want him! Why not let them have each other?" She smirked.

"Okay. I trust your judgment in this" The relief was obvious on his person.

She giggled. "You better"

Callahan was in her room getting ready for the "game night". Showering. Fixing her hair, up in a bun because it was easier that way and she got it out of her face. Putting on make-up, not much but a little to give her a fresher look. The only problem was her clothes, she really didn´t want to show up in her uniform or in the training outfit. After some room searching she found a dress she liked, nothing fancy but just a marine blue cocktail dress. V-neck, three quart arms and ended just above her knees. The sunglasses she left on a shelf, she really didn't need them over to Hooks room, it was like 50 metres and a staircase.

Five to eight she was ready to go and she did. She saw no one in the corridor the minute she was actually out there. After knocking on Hooks door it couldn´t have taken more than five seconds before she was pulled in and the door was closed behind her. A little confused and dizzy after that unexpected move she sat down on the bed just looking at Hooks and North that was giggling. Well, that didn´t happen everyday.

"What a hell was that?" Callahan said with a smile. Hooks and North giggled again.

"Oh, nothing! Just wanted to have you in here before the boys come" Hooks didn´t say it was because Callahan wasn´t suppose to escape when she saw that Tackleberry was joining the game night as well.

Hooks had on a light yellow summer dress with big white and orange flowers. It was also three quarter sleeved and ended below her knee. It was wider then Callahan´s at the bottom, not strange because Hooks never liked when clothes was to tight.

North had on a dress as well (how come they all had on a dress?) ending by the knee as well. It was long sleeved and mint green. She also had a white belt that marked her waist. Both Hooks and North´s hair was loose. It was spring but the nights were not to warm yet to actually have a strapless dress on.

The three girls sat on Hooks bed. There was no more room on it so the boys would have to find another sitting place. There was a chair and some pillows on the floor, Callahan figured out Hooks had planed the sitting spaces as well. But... Why was there three pillows on the floor? It was only three men coming and there were four sitting spaces left? Maybe... She shook her head. What a silly idea. Hooks must just have miscalculated or something.

A knock on the door woke her up from her thoughts. Hooks practically jumped of the bed and ran over to the door and opened. What was the matter with her today? Callahan thought, she had never seen her best friend like this before.

"Hello pretty ladies" It was Nick, Jones and Hightower. Her and Karen said hello back and the guys sat down. Hightower in the chair and the other on some of the pillows. They sat kind off in a circle, not a very round one but still a circle. `Knock knock`

What a hell is this? WE don´t miss anyone do we? Callahan was confused. Everybody that should come was already there. She prayed it wasn´t Harris coming to ruin their evening. It wasn´t Harris. Worse, much worse, Tackleberry. At that moment she really wanted to strangle her suppose to be best friend Hooks just a little bit.

"Sorry I´m late but I met Harris and Proctor on my way over here and I really didn´t want them to come along" He said with a smile and looked out over the room. His eyes met Callahans for a second before she looked in another direction.

He sat down on the empty pillow, of course it was the one only a meter away from Callahan´s legs.

"Now that everybody is here are we ready to start the game night?" Hooks said smirking. If looks could kill, Callahans would definitely make Hooks fall down dead. She had planned this!

"Great! Any suggestions for a starting game?"

"Yeah, why don´t we let the party start with some drinking? Like in ´I have never`?" Nick´s suggestion, Callahan wasn´t surprised over this and was definitely not surprised that both he and Jones pulled out each two quite big bottles of liquor. All though she didn´t know what it actually was in them, the label on was in Japanese or something, she didn´t mind drinking tonight.

"Okay. But we must keep score over how many drinks everyone have taken otherwise we won´t have a winner in the game." Hooks gathered a paper and a pencil and draw up a score record. "Lets say to ten?"

Everyone agreed. It would easily be too many otherwise. Hooks and North got up and gathered some glasses; everyone got one of their own. Jones opened the first Japanese bottle and filled all the glasses.

"I wanna start! It was my idea" Hooks sounded really exited. "Ummmm... well... Okay, I know one now. I have never had sex with someone I don´t know" Callahan, Jones, Nick and North drowned the liquor in their glasses. Oh my freaking God! Callahan thought it just tasted alcohol. Although she didn´t care, alcohol was her only comfort this evening.

"I´m next." North sat next to Hooks and after her Callahan and so on. "I have never kissed a girl" All the boys drank and so did Callahan. They all looked at her. "Yeah, I mean, we were drunk and both of us were young with a lot of hormones running around in the body. I was like twenty-two or something"

Everyone smiled. "Didn´t know you had that kind of stuff in you, Debbie" Nick said smirking. She just gave him a glare and then it was her turn to say something she never done.

"I have never... had a long term relationship" she said looking out over the others. Nick, North, Hightower, Jones and Hooks drank. So it was her and Tackleberry that never had a long term relationship, man that sucked.

Now it was Eugene. "I have never kissed someone I didn´t have feelings for" He looked around and then strait at Callahan. She felt a lump in her trough at his words. Unfortunately she couldn´t make her self drink. Expectedly Jones, Nick and North drank. Just to do something other and to break the eye contact with Tackleberry Callahan decided to look at the scores.

Hooks: I

North: III

Callahan: II

Tackleberry: I

Jones: IIII

Nick: IIII

Hightower: II

It seemed like Hooks and Tackleberry was in the lead and of course the loosing ones were Nick and Jones.

Jones next. "I have never been hit on by Harris" he said smiling to Callahan. Only she drank. Everybody stared at her.

"It was when I started here as an instructor. I was twenty-four and he was a sergeant. He wasn´t nice even then and already was he an idiot" she said with a smirk. The others laugh.

"That must have been a traumatic experience, I can just imagine! Harris trying to flirt with you!" She shrugged with a disgusting look on her face. Callahan just nodded.

"But why?" Jones said. Everyone looked at him, all except Callahan wondering if he was blind. (You can't really judge your on appearance)

"No I mean not why... I can see that" Callahan smiled and Jones blushed a little. "I mean him! How could he ever have though about someone like that? You know, he really do have everyone" Everyone laugh.

"Okay, me next. Okay, lets see." Nick sounded like he had a plan. "I have never..."

**(AN: I have no more 'I have never' so let´s move on. I don´t know the characters that well)**

After around ten more 'I have never' Jones lost. Followed fast by North, Nick and Callahan. They had all learnt many things about each other, like that both Nick, Jones and Tackleberry have had wet dreams about Callahan, that North had gone 'commando' a few times this 'term' and that Hooks had scared a cadet so much that he started crying.

Callahan felt better after the first game. She didn´t know if it was because she had drunk ten glasses (small ones of course) of that Japanese liquor or if she actually felt like she could handle the situation now. She looked over at Tackleberry to see him looking back at her smiling. Surprisingly she smiled back. Why hadn´t she seen how handsome he actually looked tonight before? He had on a black t.-shirt and army pants (What did you expect from him?) The hair was a little messy and she really just wanted to run her fingers trough it.

"Next game" Hooks looked like the cat in _Alice in Wonderland_ like she smirked. "Truth or dare" Holy shit! If Callahan though it went easy this far her luck quickly changed. This was going to be a nightmare. Hooks was up to something but she wasn´t sure what yet.

"This time I want to start" Nick said. Hooks just did an approving shrug and the hell had begun. "Tackleberry, truth or dare?"

"We start easy. Truth" He looked relaxed, this far.

Nick looked over at Jones who nodded. "Are you in love?"

Silence. Tackleberry just looked at Nick. Everyone else was dead quite. After around half a minute that felt like half an hour Tackleberry finally said: "Yes"

The silence broke by this answer. Hooks giggled, North looked like she was in thoughts, Hightower kept his normal appearance but smiled a little, Jones raised his eyebrows and looked at Nick. Callahan froze, please don´t say it´s me, please! She had a feeling that her inner begging wasn´t worth anything. Tackleberry just looked down on the floor.

"You´re up now Tackleberry" Hooks said before Nick had the chance to ask who.

"Ehm... right... Hightower?"

"Dare, I´m no coward" and at that moment a coward was the last thing he looked like.

"Go to Harris and say that you heard strange noises coming from the gym showers. Like a fight or something and say you need to go get the commandant to know what to do. He will of course go for himself. You know the shower that starts when to close the door? Make him get wet" Tackleberry had actually come up with a not embarrassing dare that was actually fun.

"Someone need to go with him to tape it, it really would look strange if we all are there" North said. "Hooks do you have a video camera?"

"Sure do." Hooks got up, opened her closet and took out the camera. "Callahan, I think you should go with him to tape it. Wouldn´t look that suspicious then"

"Okay, lets go then"

Hightower and Callahan went thru the corridors looking for Harris. After a few minutes they found him walking around with his stick. Callahan hid with the camera ready to tape the whole thing and Hightower put on a even more serious face.

"What are you doing here Hightower?" Harris sounded annoyed like always.

"Heard some noises, sounded like a fighting, in the gym showers. Strange place to fight in. Anyways, I´m going to the commandant to see what he think we have to do."

"You couldn´t fix it yourself?" Oh oh. What to say now?

"Could but I wouldn´t go in to a fight alone, to many people for one person, could handle it but don´t want anyone to get hurt" Callahan let out the breath she didn´t even know she had been holding.

"Maybe. Now are we two so lets go then" Harris went pass Hightower against the gym shower rooms. He didn´t notice Callahan hiding. Thank god.

Hightower followed Harris and Callahan waited some seconds before she went after them. Harris kept a good speed for someone in his age so they were at the gym showers after just two minutes. In went Harris, looking around. Hightower went in covering Callahan than stood right behind him with the video camera.

"I don´t see anyone! Where is this bloody fight?" Harris walked around, angry. He stopped, right under 'the one' shower. Hightower quickly reached for the door and slammed it shut. The shower reacted exactly like expected.

"Hightower! What the hell is this! No fight and I´m soaked as well!" Harris shouted. Hightower smiled a little.

"I think the fighters must have left" Tackleberry said and opened the door going out.

Callahan stayed some seconds more "Smile Harris, you´re on Candit Camera!" He looked even angrier so Callahan shut of the camera and ran back to Hooks room.

She showed the video to the others that laughed really hard.

Next one to ask was Hightower then. "Hooks, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said smiling.

"Who is the most handsome man at the academy?" This question was unexpected, especially coming from Moses Hightower.

"Jones" Hooks said very low but everyone heard. Sound like: "Naw" and "Huuuu" was heard.

"Thanks Hooks." Jones smiled at her and she smiled back. Her embarrassment easing up a bit.

"Eh... Callahan. Truth or dare?"

She really didn´t wanted to do a dare right now so she had to go with truth, but that was going to be an awkward thing. She would definitely get an embarrassing question. "Truth"

Hooks looked at her before she said "Did you like kissing Tackleberry?" Then there was a pregnant pause. They all looked between Hooks, Callahan (that had frozen with her mouth slightly open) and Tackleberry (that had his eyes fixed upon Callahan.

What was she suppose to say? She did like it but she didn´t know if that would make the whole thing even more difficult between her and Eugene. But it was the truth. She had to say it.

"Yes" she blushed. Everyone around her erupted in noise. Callahan couldn´t really hear it because she met the eyes of Tackleberry. He smiled and in his eyes she could see something. Something she hadn´t really seen in there before.

The game continued. Nick got to tell the story about what actually happened between him and Kate, the girl they all met down in Miami. North got to kiss Hightower, what a sight that was! Hooks had to dance to 'Girls just wanna have fun' and Jones had to put on make-up.

Everyone was getting tired and more and more drunk. This was the last one now before they were going to call it a night. North had the ball and she was going to go out with a bang.

"Tackleberry. Truth or dare?"

Tackleberry wanted the last thing to be good so he said dare. North's dream came true and her 'going out with a bang' plan was getting ready.

"Make out with Callahan" That was the bang, a big bang. Jones and Nick wolf whistled.

Tackleberry looked at Callahan. His eyes asking if it was okay. "Yeah, why not" she said giving in, it was the last thing in this bloody game so it couldn´t hurt too much.

She got down on the floor and they looked at each other. Suddenly their lips melted together and all they could feel was passion. He pulled her closer, hands on her back. One of her hands in his hair, the other one on his neck pulling him closer. His thong asking for permission to enter her mouth which she gladly gave. They explored each others mouths totally unaware of the world around them. It wasn´t until they had to break it of for air that the other occupants in the room made their way back into Callahan and Tackleberrys mind.

"Wow. That was accepted as a dare. Totally" North looked more than a little shocked.

Callahan and Tackleberry moved apart not looking at each other.

"Let´s call it a night now. It´s almost half pass three" **(AN: In the night that is)**

"Yeah, I´m tired. Jones, Hightower I would like to talk to you" Nick said. The three guys got up left fast. The other ones had hardly time to react.

"Well let's go then. I think Hooks want to go to sleep now" North said. She, Callahan and Tackleberry all got up.

"It was a nice evening. We have to do this again sometimes" Tackleberry and Callahan said nothing.

Out of the door North said her goodbyes and went to the left. Callahan and Tackleberry both had their rooms to the right so the walked together that way. Outside Tackleberrys door they stopped.

"Well goodnight then." Callahan said and started to walk away. Tackleberry grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Goodnight Debbie. I had a fun time tonight" They just looked at each other. Just like in the last dare they suddenly, neither knew how, they were kissing again. She was up against the wall. A slight déjà-vu feeling running thru her but she ignored it. This time no one could ruin this moment for them, and no one did.

Things happened and neither she or he knew how but they were in his room, lying on his bed, making out. He pulled her dress up and of her. She helped him get it of and then they both took his shirt of. Both of them were really aroused by this time. Her bra and his pants were the next two items to leave. He let his hands wonder over her body and she let him do so without objection, the opposite actually. The last remaining clothing, her knickers and his boxers, ended up on the floor as well and suddenly they were one.

Neither was totally sober so it really was a quick release from the built-up longing they had for each other. They curled up together and both of them quickly fell asleep. She with her head on his chest and he with his arms around her, holding her close.

**Okay, this took a long time to write. Sorry it took long time to update as well but had a lot going on in school. Hope you like this. Really this chapter is the hardest chapter to write from the ten I´ve planed. I did plan the whole story before I wrote this as well. I know I´m not a very good writer but hay, I don´t plan on going professional. Not good writing skills but I have a lot of fantasy. R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I don´t own anything more than just the idea and a few made-up character. **

_**AND PLEASE:**_** In my fiction Callahan is single and so is Tackleberry. (Easier that way)**

_**AND 2**__**nd**__** PLEASE:**_** Things I don´t know, I make up.**

_**PS.**_** After you have read this chapter don´t get made at me! I have it all planned up so don´t worry. I´m not one for miserable endings...**

_**AND:**_** I write in meters and kilos. We use it and it comes natural. The clock is like am and pm even if we don´t use it in Sweden but I´ve learned that. Hope you don´t mind.**

Love Is Lovely, but Gives You a Lot of Trouble

**Chapter 5**

It´s the early morning sun that wakes her up. All her senses wakes as well, some slower than others. It´s warm she felt that from the very beginning. First she only felt the heat from the sun streaming through the window but after a few minutes she realises that there is heat not just on her back but that it´s also coming some from the object under her.

Her fingers slowly moves a little, the feel of human skin makes her stiffening. What the hell is that? It really couldn´t be a actual human... She has no memories of going to sleep with someone else. Or has she? Something isn´t right, she can feel it, she really must have a look.

Opening her eyes slowly her first reaction is the sunlight she really is bathing in. She sees her hand lying on someone... oh shit! After a few seconds of panic she starts to raise herself from the person, she is almost sure who it is but don´t dare to look at yet, slowly slowly not to wake the other one up. It hits her that she nor he is wearing any clothes. (Oh yes, she _can see_ that it´s a he!)

Taking it very slowly she goes from lying down to half sitting to have her legs going over the edge of the bed. She stands up and makes sure not to make any big changes to his sleeping body, all not to wake him up. Gathering her clothes goes very fast and then she slips into his bathroom to change.

Knickers on, check. Bra on, check. Dress on, check. Shoes on, check. All set, she puts the hands on each side of the sink and looking in to her reflection in the mirror. Not to bad, she have looked much worse the morning after a drinking party. The biggest flaw she can see is a big purple-red hickory on her neck.

Sighting she close her eyes, flashbacks from last night going through her head. Kissing on his bed, clothes being removed and... Oh my god! She really had done_ it_ and with _him_! A colleague!

In a normal situation she could just sneak out of his room, forget about what happened and continue on. The problem it that this isn´t a normal situation. They hadn´t a normal relationship. No, of course it couldn´t be that easy. The biggest problem, the one the understood last night, was that she loved him. She loved Eugene Tackleberry and it was forbidden. Forbidden! Shit! Her normal luck, she was in love with a man she couldn´t love.

Another problem suddenly appeared. How was she going to see him everyday? See him, loving him and not be able to do anything. The thing that made it even worse was that she knew he loved her to. Shit, shit, double shit! She needed to do something and quick.

The idea just popped into her head, that was what she had to do. She was going to sneak out of his room in into her own. Packing up her things and leave for her own rented apartment down town. It was only Hooks and Hightower that knew about it, it would be a perfect hiding spot.

Her mind made up she make her way out of the bathroom. She sees him lying there in bed, just the same way as before. Sneaking out of his room and back into her own went smooth even though her feelings was killing her.

Panic settling in two seconds after she had closed her door. The clock was 6 am. Suitcase out of the closet and opened on the bed. The next ten minutes was all about throwing clothes and other things into the bag. She left her uniforms and everything that had the academy´s emblem on it.

Taking her bag and fast going through the corridors. Sundays had always been the calmest mornings of the week and this one was no exception. Quickly out of the doors and down to the parking lot. Opening the left backdoor of her blue car, she quickly through in the suitcase and shut it. Looking around she sees no one. Jumping in the driver seat and of she goes.

In the mess breakfast was up. 6 am. One hour had gone without anyone noticing captain Callahan missing.

Ten minutes later Nick and Jones came in. (They weren´t the only ones in the mess but the first ones that are important for the story) Sitting at their usual table they soon get company by Hightower. Tackleberry join in a few minutes later. He expected to see Callahan in the mess, he really didn´t think it to odd that she left the room before he woke up.

Hooks and North suddenly rushed in (6.30 am) They had been going to Callahans room on there way to breakfast, every intention of taking her along, but she didn´t open. They went in and found nothing. Not her, not her clothes, nothing! She had left.

"What´s going on? You look panicked." Jones said. All at the table understood something was up.

"Gone. Callahan is gone" Hooks got out between heavy breathings.

For five seconds the table froze. What did she just say? Callahan missing?

"When?" a shocked Nick asked.

"Don´t know. But she was gone five minutes ago when we went in her room. All her personal things gone." North was tired from the quick run she and Hooks got. Two staircases down, a corridor and over to the mess.

"She was here this night at two. That´s when we got in" Tackleberry quietly said. He didn´t really wanted to tell them all about what happened between himself and Debbie, but with the circumstances...

They all just looked at him. "Well, we know that between two and six this morning Callahan left. No idea where and why" Nick really was the man for a summary.

"I´m gonna call her right now" Hooks picked up her phone and got to it.

Callahan was in her flat, sitting on the couch and doing nothing really. The ringing from her phone broke the silence surrounding her. Looking at it she saw it was Hooks. Okay, let´s make theme understand I´m alright won´t hurt. She answered with a low "Hello?"

"Thank God you picked up! We´re so worried about you. Where are you? What happened? When did you go?"

"I´m fine. I´m in my flat. Please Hooks don´t tell anyone else that! I need time alone to think. Please."

"Okay, I promise not to. When did you leave?" Hooks tried to talk so she didn´t revel anything to the ones that only could hear her.

"At five. have Eugene said anything about last night?"

"Yeah, kinda, we all figured out the rest." Callahan blushed a little with this, she didn´t want the others to know about herself and him. "But the stuff?"

"Hooks, I need time to think and to be away. I can´t go back now that I left. I can´t face him again, not for awhile at least. You must understand."

"I think I do. But the job?"

"I really don´t know what to do about it. I can´t quit, I can´t stay! Oh my god, Hooks, I don´t know what to do!" She was crying now.

"Calm down. It´s gonna turn out well. I need to go now. I´m gonna let you be now okay?"

"Yeah, thank. And please tell the others to don´t contact me, I won´t answer anyway."

"Okay, I say that. Gonna miss you. Bye"

"Miss you to. Bye"

They hung up. Hooks looked up at the other ones. They all looked at her hoping she would tell theme something.

"She´s okay. Don´t contact her." Hooks said calmly, Callahan was her best friend. If she needed time to think she wasn´t the one to mess it up.

"Where is she?" Tackleberry was really worried. He loved her and now she was missing. Must be his fault, he slept with her only a few hours before she left.

"Can´t tell you, she didn´t want you guys to know." Hooks simply said.

"But..." Tackleberry tried but Hightower cut of his question. "When did she leave?"

Hooks didn´t think it would hurt to say that piece of information. "At five"

Some small questions followed but Hooks gave away no more information than she already had. The rest understood that is was no point and gave up.

The week goes by slowly for the gang at the academy. The Friday is the first day off. They have the weekend off, from Friday afternoon till Sunday evening. A party was planed for the Friday and all the officers were invited except for Harris, Proctor and Lassard, all for obvious reasons.

Callahan was as well. Even though Hooks said that the rest shouldn´t try to contact Callahan all of them except Hooks herself and Hightower tried to. Tackleberry had left like 30 messengers on her machine. (The one in the mobile)

The Friday arrived and the cadets left the academy. Hooks wasn´t the only one that knew about Callahan´s apartment, so did Hightower. He really was a patient man and a great friend. As soon as Hooks put down her phone and started answering the questions the day Callahan left he understood exactly where she had gone to. The Friday was five days after she left and Hightower thought that was a perfect timeframe to 'think'. He was going to go see her and get her down to the beach, to the party.

Callahan was sitting in one of her big window seats, knees drawn up to her chest, looking out at the trafficked street below. She heard a knock on the door. She didn´t move, she really didn´t want to see anyone. "Debbie, it´s me. Open up." She knew that voice. Hightower, well... at that moment she really wanted to see him. She got down from the window and got to unlock the door.

She saw that big black man smiling down at her. "Can I come in? I just want to talk"

She nodded and let him in. They went in to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What´s up? I know something is up, you wouldn´t just run away to 'think'"

She smiled a little at this, he knew her so well. "No I didn´t. Well, I... I think you already knows what happened between me and Tackleberry?"

"Yeah, I think we all got that from his look when he indicated that you had been at the school at two the same night you left" He smiled a little at this.

"Oh god. Well, anyway, what I did was wrong. Against the rules and the problem was that... that..." A few tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"That you love him but you know that you can´t be with each other openly and still have your jobs?"

Callahan looked at him amazed. "Are you a mind reader or what? How do you know that anyways?"

He smiled a little. "Debbie, I know you. I can see it in your eyes" She quickly put up her hands to her head and drew them around a little.

"Oh my god! have I been that obvious? Eugene must hate me now, I love him and left him"

"Take it easy. He don´t hate you, he is worried about you. You should have seen him this week. Like a crossing between a zombie and a lunatic." They both smiled at this. Imagine that combo. "It´s the first day of the leave today. The cadets are having a party at the beach. Come with me and we go down there"

"I can´t. I don´t want to see him or anyone else for that matter."

"Course you do. You stay exactly how long as you please and leave when you please. For me?"

She closed her eyes and sighted. "Okay, Moses Hightower, but only for a little while. I really do want to see Hooks. And don´t you make me see or talk to Tack, alright?"

"Alright"

**This took like three hours to write and I´m not even sure why? I have named all my chapters, but only for me to understand what stage it is. The name of this one I won´t think surprise you; Stand-by. That is the name and meaning of the chapter so don´t get made at me because nothing huge happen. Five down, five to go. Hope you enjoyed. Ps. This must be the most boring chapter this entire story have. But R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I don´t own anything more than just the idea and a few made-up character. **

_**AND PLEASE:**_** In my fiction Callahan is single and so is Tackleberry. (Easier that way)**

_**AND 2**__**nd**__** PLEASE:**_** Things I don´t know, I make up.**

_**PS.**_** After you have read this chapter don´t get made at me! I have it all planned up so don´t worry. I´m not one for miserable endings...**

Love Is Lovely, but Gives You a Lot of Trouble

**Chapter 6**

When Callahan and Hightower got to the beach, the party was already going full speed. They goy out of his car and Debbie was looking out over the beach, trying to see anyone else she knew. Ah, yes. There was Nick and Jones… what were they doing? Well, it looked like the bird dance or something influenced by to much drinking. There was North, talking with a few of the female cadets. But where was the ones she needed to see the most but for totally different reasons. Hooks because she needed to talk to her and Eugene because she wanted to avoid him.

She stay close to Hightower while they go down towards the beach. When they got close to the bon fire they stop.

"I´m going to the bar, anything you would like?" He asks her in his dark but friendly voice.

"No, thanks anyway" she sais and gives him a little smile. He really was a kind man but no, she didn´t want anything to drink. Drinking obviously made her do things she would regret. She had a recent example for that…

Hightower made his way over to the bar, leaving Callahan on her own. She started to walk a little along the beach. Thinking.

Suddenly she heard a to familiar voice calling her name. "Debbie!" She turned around. Better facing your fears than trying to pretend you didn´t hear. And of course was it him, her fear, Eugene Tackleberry. He was walking up to her looking like a strange mixture between happiness, sadness and curiosity.

"Debbie. Why did you just leave? Please, talk to me…" He started before she cut him of.

"Don´t start that, Eugene Tackleberry! I really don´t want to talk to you. Not about what happened, not by anything for that matter." She said, not shouting because everyone didn´t need to know about their dirty laundry. She started to walk past him, back towards the bon fire. He grabbed her arm when she walked past.

"But…" She just pulls her arm away from him and starts to run back towards the parking lot. She must find Hightower, she needs to get home.

When she gets back to were she left Hightower she can´t see him anywhere. Not by the bar either… hm… where the hell did he go? He can´t just have vanished into thin air.

She looks out and realize that if Tackleberry wants to find her again she was in a good place for him to see her. So she walked towards and behind the bar. No one was there, thank god! Suddenly she felt sick. She sat down leaning her head against the back wall of the bar. She closed her eyes and hoped for the nausea to pass. It didn´t. She felt even more sick and she felt that it would come up.

She leaned over and puked.

It felt terrible like it always does when you are sick. But that feeling and the feeling of guilt and sadness she constantly felt because of the Tackleberry situation she felt the worst she had felt for many years. She started to cry. The emotions washed over her. How could she just be so cruel to Tackleberry? He had confessed during their 'truth or dare' that he loved her. She loved him as well.

She had instead of telling him that (and lived happily ever after or whatever) she actually slept with him and left. She abandoned him after making love. Omg she was so cruel, so terrible. But she knew why she had done it. To protect their careers, because if she hadn´t left and told him her feelings the happily ever after wouldn´t come. Their lives would be hell and both would lose their jobs and their lifestyle.

"Callahan?" She heard a soft voice said. She opened her eyes and looked up into the friendly dark brown eyes of Hooks.

"Yeah" she said very shaky.

"How are you doing? What´s going on?" You could hear the worry in her voice.

"I met Eugene. He wanted to talk, I left and got here. Then I felt sick and terrible." She was still crying.

"Did Hightower drive you here?"

"Yeah. I can´t find him. I just want to go home now."

"Of course. I´ll take you home. Okay?"

"That´s great"

Hooks took Callahan by her arm and helped her to get up without someone stepping into the puke.

When they got into Callahan´s apartment Hooks let go of her. She had hold on to her all way over, if you just count when they were walking. She didn´t hold on to her during the car ride.

"Make yourself at home." Callahan said before going into the bathroom to take a headache pill.

When she got back into the living room Hooks had sat down on her couch. Callahan sat down on the couch as well but in the other end. She took a pillow and hugged it closely.

"How are you feeling?" Hooks said after a few minutes of silence.

"Not so sick anymore"

"No, I don´t mean the sickness." Callahan knew exactly what Hooks meant.

"Not that good. I mean… I slept with him and left. That was so cruel. I know how he feels about me and I hurt him like that. I feel so guilty but I knew why I did it in the first place, it´s just so hard…" She said and the tears started to run down her cheeks.

Hooks moved closer and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But your job? Are you going to give it up because of a man?"

"I don´t know right now. I need some time to think about this before I make any decisions."

"Yeah, that probably is the best idea. But what happened that last night? I just know you all left my room around one thirty or something. Then what?" A gossiper is always a gossiper.

"Well… you know we are the only ones going in the direction towards the stairs?" Hooks just nodded at this. "We reached his room before mine as you know" Hooks nodded again. "Then it was like the last dare. We just looked at each other and suddenly we were kissing up against the wall. Some déjà vu that was but this time no fishbowl carrying Commandant appeared so we continued in his room. I bet you can figure out what happened then."

Hooks smiled a little. "No, I have no idea. Did you play monopoly?" Hooks made that face. The face that she uses when she is playing dumb.

"Come on! Don´t make me say in…"

"Please, say it! Say it!" Hooks looked happy and a little bouncy at this last order, you would have to call it.

"Well… okay… we had sex. So, pleased now?"

"Yeah. Wasn´t that hard to say was it?"

"Neither was doing it either…" Callahan mumbled but Hooks caught it anyway and started to laugh.

"I bet. So… how was it? If you remember, you weren´t exactly sober" Hooks really was to curios.

"It was good." Hooks just gave her a look. "Okay. It was great, fantastic, mind blowing." Hooks smiled.

"Then you just woke up, felt bad and left?"

"You can express it like that if you really want to. But I got panicked and then I understood the consequences coming from it."

They just looked at each other.

"Oh! You mean getting fired and losing your entire career?" Why was Hooks questioning this, wasn´t that the obvious consequent?

"Yeah. What other consequences would come from it?"

"You know why sex was invited, right?" Hooks looked smug.

"Of course I do. To continue humanity. Why?"

"Oh my God! How thick are you? That would be the consequence. That you and Tackleberry did exactly that!" Hooks looked at Callahan like she was a alien, because she hadn´t thought about it herself.

"So, you mean… That I would get pregnant?"

"During sex it´s a possibility." What a standup comedian she was this night.

"I KNOW THAT! But I wouldn´t get pregnant. I´m pretty sure we used protection, you know!"

"Pretty sure… How sure?"

"I don´t know. 90%?" By the look on Hooks face you could say that wasn´t a good enough answer. "100% then"

Neither of them believed that, but no one said anything more about it.

"Well… When you had left. Like the morning after. Everyone when nuts! Now as I look back upon it I actually think it quite funny" She smiled.

"Oh? What happened?" She really was curious.

"First me and North went to your room to drag you down to breakfast. No one answered the door. Wonder why?" She had a glint in her eye telling her story. "We entered and no you and no things. Then we took of towards the mess. Running! Can you believe it? North almost fell down the second stairs, quite funny seeing back upon it" Callahan smiled.

"Anyway… we entered the mess and got over to the guys. We explained that you were gone. Then Tackleberry started saying that you were there at two am. Because you guys got in then. We just stared at him, I don´t even think he knew everyone could hear him. Then I called you. After that you know"

"Yeah. What happened after the call then?"

"I told them not to contact you. Tackleberry asked when you left. I answered that because I though it harmless but I didn´t answer any other of their questions." She smiled proudly at this. Callahan couldn´t help but to smile back.

"That´s everything?" Hooks nodded. "How did Eugene take it? I mean, how did he look when you said I was gone?" She really felt guilty and wanted to know how much of damage she had done.

"He didn´t look pleased, can´t say that. He froze like the rest. I don´t think he wanted to believe it at first. Then he understood he had to. The thing he said about you two getting in at two, I think he said to himself. He wanted to understand… I don´t think he still does." Hooks looked at Callahan, trying to read her expression.

"I was rather panicked that morning. I bet I sounded like totally freaking out on the phone, huh?" She said quietly.

"Kind of, but I understood you anyway. I understood your feelings." She said friendly.

"Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"I don´t know… but you would probably miss my fabulous looks" They both laugh together at this.

**AN: Hey, I read the reviews and decided to write the next chapter. I had first decided to quite it and just ignore it but well… here I am. Six months delay. Better late than never as they say. I really do have a plan for my story and hope I will be able to finish it in 2012. I´m working on a Harry Potter story that will take a lot of time. But here I am. **

**So, what did you think about this chapter? Not much going on but things that will be needed in future chapters. I actually had to read all my other chapters to know what I had written. It was quite good but I hope I will write better later on. R&R please!**


End file.
